headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/ARLN's JAXX
JAXX 'is a fan-made character in head soccer. He is a 5 stars opponent in arcade. He is created by 'RemyMovies 'and 'Landoman9582. He was added in ARLN Update with Tanzania and Guatemala. __TOC__ Playing Style He is very offensive and will dash toward the ball even when it comes his way. He will always kick it. Appearance He has pale white skin, not as pale as Guatemala's however, and has a really large ear. He also has light blue eyes, that are looking upward, and his eyebrows are brown. He also looks mad and has a normal-sized nose. When his power button activates, he will gain random blue spots in his hair and will begin to look madder, His eyes will gain a black aura around them, and a bright blue dot in the center. Power Shots Air Shot : Time Shot JAXX explodes again, this time launching himself up into the air. He then falls back down and saves himself by putting on his gauntlet before he falls. Then, he puts a green gem in the gauntlet, and a green aura comes from him, injuring the opponent. He stops the opponent in time for 3 seconds, and launches 5 small blue beams toward the goal, the last one being counterable. If you are hit by anything in Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP. If his cutscene shows, the opponent will be stopped in time for 5 seconds. Ground Shot : Reality Shot JAXX suddenly explodes, knocking the opponent out if they are near it. He grabs a silver gauntlet out of the back, puts it on, and puts a red gem in it. Suddenly a red aura comes from JAXX and injures the opponent. He becomes bigger and launches a ray at the opponent. If the opponent is hit, he will turn into a dog. Then JAXX will launch a large missile toward the goal, scoring a goal. If you are hit by anything in Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP. If his cutscene shows, 2 auras will be launched instead. Counter Attack: Mind Shot JAXX suddenly becomes bigger and grabs the gauntlet out of his back. He puts it on. He then puts a light blue gem in it, and 3 blue auras come from him, injuring the opponent. Then, he puts his fingers to his forehead and lifts the opponent up using his mind. Then he launches a blue missile with his mind toward the goal. If you are hit in Fight Mode, you will lose 5 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will launch 4 auras. Gallery JaxxAirShot.jpg|Jaxx's Air Shot JaxxGroundShot.jpg|Jaxx's Ground Shot JaxxCounter.jpg|Jaxx's Counter JaxxCutscene.jpg|Jaxx's Cutscene Costume JAXX does not wear a costume. Unlock Requirement To unlock JAXX, you have to collect the 6 Reality Stones (one in Tournament, one in Death Mode, one in Survival, one in Head Cup, one in Fight Mode (when fighting Guatemala), and one in League (when facing Luxembourg in Major League) or unlock for 9,300,000 points. Tips and Tricks COMING SOON Trivia * He is added with Guatemala and Tanzania in the ARLN Update. *His unlock requirement is based on the movie Avengers: Infinity War *He is the third AR Non-country after Pilot (AR) and Rockstone (AR3) *In Fight Mode, he appears in Ohio, which means he is from the United States. *He is the last boss in Fight Mode. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies Category:Landoman9582 Category:Collabs